Tracker
by Lily-Taylor1
Summary: James and the Cullens meeting in the clearing, what was happening in James's head?
1. Predator

The dark figure flitted through the timeworn forest, not unlike a cheetah, but with added speed and grace which could only be achieved through immortality. Invisible to the human eye the sublime form left no imprint on ground he trod, his finely attuned senses allowing him to miss the blind trees by the narrowest of margins. He was the ultimate predator.

Exhilaration coursed through the veins where blood had once run, a feeling so powerful it could not be imitated by illegal chemicals, or simulated by machines; therefore it was a feeling no human being would ever experience. He came to a sudden halt as a foreign scent snagged in his throat, uprooting a nearby pheasant. Ironically the local wildlife was at the least risk from this breed of hunter, where animals were concerned, he was a vegetarian.

Turning to face his two flawless companions a grim smile spread across his face.

"James?" The second male questioned, his symmetrical features a mask of confusion.

"Others" the leader supplied flicking his perceptive eyes onto the face of the final member of his coven. "Victoria" he muttered, showing obvious concern at the dark marks ringing her coal black eyes, a startling contrast to her blazing red hair. "Soon we hunt; first we must seek these strangers." Victoria's answering look was silent, but satisfactory to James who appeared reassured. He cocked his head slightly, inhaled, and sprung back into a tireless run.


	2. Confusion

As the array of trees began to thin, James slowed to smooth walk. No longer in permanent shadow the features of his face became visible. Crimson eyes stared out beneath strands of hair which hung dishevelled from the run. Prominent cheekbones lay under immaculate, but pale skin, highlighting his impossible eyes and full lips parted slightly to reveal two rows of perfect teeth.

Beauty was a vampire's final weapon, strong enough to tempt any creature to an almost certain death. Men and women alike will hang on to every word that escapes the venom filled mouths. One smile at a human was like waving a bottle of Moet at an alcoholic.

Stepping out from the natural sanctuary of twisted branches and intimate greenery James immediately became aware of six attentive pairs of ochre eyes. His instincts warned him they were outnumbered and his feet obediently stopped until he fell behind his two companions. By allowing the older male to take the lead James made himself less noticeable, it was better for others not to know of his powerful mind and skill. Taking the final steps towards the unusually large group the false authority addressed them,

"I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James" his honeyed voice was easeful and confident.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." The other head replied, with matching calm. The family in question were all incredibly beautiful each face different but eerily similar. They all shared the same unblemished pale complexions but unlike James's coven their eyes were a deep luxurious gold. As tense introductions slipped into the casual pleasantries James's turned his focus to analysing the situation.

He was curious at the use of the word family; family was not something his kind had. Even the bond he shared with Victoria was unusual. Most only travelled in small groups, two was comfortable, and three was a maximum. James lived for the hunt, he called himself a tracker, it was recreational and this merciless hobby was what he devoted him self too.

Allowing his senses to take over he became conscious of a strange beating, it was familiar to him but his mind was hazy with thirst and he couldn't recall the sound. Frustrated he glanced around the clearing searching for its source. A light breeze picked up and he was suddenly intoxicated with the sweet scent of human blood. He head whipped around as he finally identified the eluding noise, the unmistakable beating of a human heart.

The bloodlust that occurred in him initially took over his whole body, in that moment all he lived for was that girls taste. A thousand images flashed through his mind all ending with the inevitable feeling of warm blood pouring down his throat taking over every cell in his body and releasing him from his psychological prison. But he was well practised, many other vampires would have killed her instantly but years of discipline had taught him to enjoy the warm up almost as much as the act of drinking.

Also it perplexed him, this entire family perplexed him… who was she, a snack? A pet? Well what else could she be.

But taking the first step towards her he was greeted by a ferocious growl that had all harshness off a baby's cry, and the impact of a hundred thunderclaps. Furious he answered with equal menace and shifting to a crouch he observed the boy who had dared oppose him. Vaguely he knew the russet haired boy's name was Edward but names were irrelevant as the he mirrored James's movements. A Challenge? No-one had dared oppose James since he was a new-born; they had the sense not too. This boy was foolish, but for what reason? His first thought was pride but that growl had been a threat not a warning.

The girl's heart was pounding now, so fast the individual beats started to merge together creating a sound almost like the hum off bee, as she turned and fixed her eyes on Edwards back the tempo increased even more. But the look of terror had melted away and replaced by… shock broke his even facade as realisation hit. Her expression was one he had seen on Victoria's face often enough. It was inconceivable but not impossible he knew his kind could love, but to love the source off your thirst… that would require levels of control not even he could reach.

The hostile encounter was interrupted by a surprised Laurent, who appeared to travel through the same thought processes James just had. Attempting to soothe the strained atmosphere he promised no harm would come to her, but everyone was cautious as it came to leaving the clearing and it became evident Edward was not the only one with an attachment to the girl.

James remained fixated, his eyes stalking the human until she was out of sight. He knew the next time he met he would do more then smell her blood. He smiled as mind began to calculate what but indubitably be the most beautiful game he had ever played.


End file.
